


I Wanna Be Your Kitty Cat~Believe It Future

by LunaRaven1908



Category: Azumanga Daioh, BUCK-TICK, 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Accidental Panty Flash, Alternate Universe, Anime, Cat Harems, F/M, High School Comedy, Inappropriate Arousal, J-ROCK Band, Manga, Student-Teacher Fantasies, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRaven1908/pseuds/LunaRaven1908
Summary: The guys of Buck-Tick are thrust into this future alternate universe version of Azumanga High, along with Hakubi Ryoko, who is oh-so hot for teacher...
Relationships: Sakurai Atsushi and Hakubi Ryoko
Kudos: 2





	I Wanna Be Your Kitty Cat~Believe It Future

**Author's Note:**

> This crossover is mainly intended to be a "one-shot" Buck-Tick fanfic and takes place several years after the original Azumanga Daioh manga and anime. The roles of the band members will be revealed as the story progresses… as if there really are any surprises.
> 
> "Osaka" is now an English teacher (following in Tanazaki Yukari's footsteps, as she considered doing towards the end of the manga/anime, much to Tanazaki-sensei's offense). "Osaka" is referred to as Kasuga-sensei here. The current generation of Azumanga High gakusei are unaware of the nickname given to her by Tomo-chan years earlier, much to her delight.
> 
> The fanfic is told from the perspective of Hakubi Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!), who, in this alternate universe, temporarily traded her demonic powers for a "typical" high school experience after she claimed life in the Masaki household became too "humdrum" for her.  
> Actually, in truth, she was pissed off at Tenchi for repeatedly dodging her amorous advances and annoyed by his father Noboyuki's constant peeping on her (as well as the other females residing in the home).
> 
> More notes to come at the end...

I Wanna Be Your Kitty Cat~Believe It Future  
(Azumanga DaiohXBuck-TickXTenchi Muyo!)

I walked into the building after placing my shoes into their designated cubby. It was time for class… a great day for what I planned.

I peeked around the corner. Of course Sakurai-sensei was standing outside the classroom door greeting his students. He did that every morning. If only he knew… girls (and some guys too) looked forward to waking up early every morning and coming to school just to see him and his beautiful face… and how many of his "fans" would have to fight back nose bleeds from just watching him be himself, with strong sexual energy constantly radiating from his aura, no matter how much he tries to hide it.

Before entering this school last year, posing as an average teenager, and laying my eyes on Sakurai-sensei, I never considered describing a man as "beautiful"... "handsome" or "kawaii", yes, but never "beautiful". Sakurai-sensei changed all of that for me and many other gakusei here at Azumanga High. I never even called that other guy "beautiful", and everybody knows how many times I tried in vain to get him in the sack!

Sakurai Atsushi really did not have the looks of a typical sensei, instead he had the features of an ageless male supermodel, the perfect man for someone like me, also ageless… I have wondered if he was immortal or even an akuma, as I am. It was worth sitting through the otherwise boring Japanese Literature lessons he taught just to be hypnotized by his dark, brooding eyes, as I would be dabbing at my nose with a tissue occasionally, to make sure I wasn't bleeding, under the guise of allergies, of course… humans can be so gullible at times.

This beautiful man even pushed that other guy out of my mind…

Was his name Tenchi? 

I forget now… blinded by pure lust, lust like I had never felt before… not even for the other one. I was hypnotized and spellbound. 

Sakurai-sensei must have supernatural powers... If I still had my jewels, I could tell instantly, but in an effort to lead a "normal" life, playing the role of a ordinary high school girl in the 21st century, I temporarily surrendered the source of my powers to Old Man Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather, and my one time enemy, for safekeeping.

So here I am, kept in the dark as to this mysterious, yet totally alleged power of Sakurai Atsushi, possibly just posing as a high school teacher when in truth, he could be something more.

One thing was certain, I was no different than my mortal classmates when it came to him. A small group of us girls even formed a secret club outside of school, Sakurai-sensei No Hanayome, or just Hanayome for short; it was our outlet for speculation of what that gorgeous teacher did before taking on his position here at Azumanga High… of course, I could never voice my true theory about him, at the risk exposing my own identity.

Most of the members thought he had probably been a rock singer at one time, while others swear he looks like an actor in some short vampire film. A few even guessed "jewelry model", pointing out his perfect hands… and here I was, guessing akuma, or even kyuuketsuki if it was possible for one to walk in the daylight.

Whatever was in his past, our little nickname for him was Purinsu Atsushi, because he is royalty in our eyes, despite the fact calling him by his given name would be a total expression of disrespect should any of us do that in front of him. I had actually come close to accidentally letting the name "Atsushi" slip while he was tutoring me after I intentionally failed a quiz in his class! I was so accustomed to being "forward" in trying to get what I wanted (not that it got me anywhere back in Okinawa)… and don't get me started on that time Sakurai-sensei and I were sitting side by side during one of those tutoring sessions, I had to bite my lip so hard that it bled just to keep my hand from sneaking up the man's thigh, inching higher and higher until I finally reached the growing paradise through the fabric of his dress pants… the increasing hardness putting stress on the lightweight zipper holding him in like a cage…

I wanted to set him free… all of him… physically and emotionally.

Shit!, I thought as I peeked around again, feeling a sudden need to scan his body again with my demon eyes. No, not her! 

Kasuga-sensei was approaching him! She was a nice lady, but if you needed help with anything, even in her own class, forget it! I had heard she was a gakusei at this very school a long time ago, and even then she was scatter-brained, almost as bad as Mihoshi. She'll annoy my man before I can surprise him with the new accessory I bought…

"Sakurai-sensei, ohayo!", Kasuga-sensei bowed to him, greeting him with her distinctive Osakan dialect.

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it…

"Kasuga-sensei.", Sakurai-sensei replied in his deep, sexy voice as he bowed back. "Don't you have a class to teach soon?"

Yes, baby, send her away, so Ryoko-chan can play…

"Oh…", she stuttered absentmindedly. "Ah just wanted to tell you Chiyo-chan called me last night."

Sakurai-sensei raised an eyebrow slightly. "Chiyo-chan?"

"Oh, I mean Mihama-san… Ah forget that you never met her. Ah wonder if she still has her pigtails… haven't seen her in so long… and Tadakichi-san must be as big as a house by now!", she exclaimed as she spread her arms open wide.

Chiyo-chan… a.k.a. Mihama Chiyo, the legendary child prodigy who has brought pride to Azumanga High with her continuous success, relocating to America after graduation, and earning three separate degrees before the age of twenty. She was the very reason many parents pushed for their children to study hard, even forcing cram school on them, just to get accepted here. Sasami-chan would actually have had no problems getting in here! Her prissy sister Ayeka, however… well, that is a different story, the older Juraian princess probably couldn't even pass Kindergarten without help from her guards Azaka and Kamidake!

I wouldn't want the princess here anyway. She'd be just more competition in my quest for Purinsu Atsushi, she's always wanting what I desire… I know she is jealous of me!

Back to the current situation… Sakurai-sensei must really find it hard to believe Kasuga-sensei actually went to school with the famous Mihama-san. I laughed silently at that thought. It was a bit weird to think of it, a gifted child genius, in the same class as Kasuga Ayumu, who is… and I mean no offense by this at all… a daydreaming ditz. She and Mihoshi were exactly alike, in fact. I think they could have very intelligent conversations… ha! Who in the hell are we kidding? I can't even keep a straight face just thinking about it!

"Well, Ah'll talk to you later, Sakurai-sensei. Mah class is waitin'."

Kasuga-sensei bowed again and began walking to her own class' homeroom, tripping over her own feet.

I take it back… she's more like Ayeka, pretending to be so perfect, but falling on her ass and shows everyone her white granny panties in the process! 

It was so hard to hold back my laughter at Kasuga-sensei, her legs tangled in her skirt as she attempted to get up and cover herself at the same time.

"Oh, this always happens...", she said awkwardly as she eventually got herself back to her feet and pulled her long pleated skirt and white slip down to cover her legs and her undergarments. "At least Ah didn't lose one of mah shoes this time!"

Sayonara, Airhead Kasuga, I thought. And go buy some cuter underwear or you'll never find a husband! 

Sakurai-sensei shook his head, either exasperated or embarrassed by Kasuga-sensei's klutz moment, with his hair bouncing slightly.

Seeing his hair move like that drove me wild… SO KAWAII! But standing on the other side of the corner watching him was getting me nowhere.

After looking in all possible directions, making sure certain dreaded authority figures were not coming around, I took the headband out of my schoolbag and placed it on my head. The glittery pink kitty ears matched well with the pink school uniform and my long silvery hair. I had learned early in the term that Sakurai-sensei loved cats, so when I made a stop at the 100 Yen shop yesterday on the commute back to the apartment I was calling home, and saw the adorable cat ears, I just couldn't resist. This was sure to make him happy… how I wish I was one of his cats, rubbing up against him all the time, purring happily… I wondered at times if he allowed his furbabies to sleep in his bed with him! 

I then imagined him in bed, red satin sheets… maybe not a smart idea with cats' claws involved… or my claws for that matter… the thin fluid silky fabric only barely covering his manhood; with multiple felines sleeping alongside him, gathered like a harem. One of them was a strange looking yellow cat, laying flat on his back, beady eyes wide open despite soft snoring coming from it; two more, an adult neko with a koneko resting on her head. On each side of Sakurai-sensei's head, a yamamayaa and a gray cat with razor like zig-zagged fangs, the only one in the bed not snoozing away, staring at me with playful eyes as large as globes. 

For some weird reason, the yellow cat gave off a "father" vibe… 

Oh! And then I can see Ryo-Ohki laying on his chest, her rabbit like ears spread out covering Purinsu Atsushi's nipples, mewing happily in her sleep…

Ryo-Ohki! What the fuck are you doing in my fantasy???

Damn you!!! I should be the one resting my head on his chest… after hours upon hours of mindless animal passion! Grrrrr…

Calm down, I told myself, feeling my pulse quicken and fearing my legs would turn to rubber at such a mental image… Sakurai-sensei in bed, naked, surrounded by his weird cats, among other things… stop thinking about it!

The last thing I needed was to fall flat on my face, Kasuga-sensei already did that herself, though at least my panties were much sexier if I did lose my footing!

Sakurai-sensei… watashi no hadaka no akuma... I'm amazed I didn't have a nosebleed from such a naughty thought! I really needed to get that image out of my mind… school was not the place to be turned on.

Damn these human emotions!

I knew my fellow classmates were staring as I walked to my homeroom, probably asking themselves and each other "What in the fuck is she doing?"

Oh, I knew what the fuck I was doing… and I didn't care what they thought. The only opinion that mattered was that of Sakurai-sensei. 

I approached the door, and Sakurai-sensei said "Ohayo" to me, as he did with every gakusei who crossed the threshold into his homeroom. I was disappointed he seemed to not notice the neko ears sticking out of my long silvery locks… at least not yet. So I simply let out a tiny "mew", and entered the room. 

He still did not notice.

Damn it.

I wanna be your kitty cat so bad, Purinsu Atsushi… why can't you see that? Why can't you see how badly I want you to pet me? I'd be a good kitty if I was yours...

My classmates stared at the cute neko ears sticking out of my hair as I began to unload my school bag on my desk. Even normally stone faced Yagami Toll kind of chuckled.

"What the fuck is on your fucking head, Hakubi?", Imai Hisashi asked me… acting like he was all innocent himself.

Despite his own light-hearted pranks on Sakurai-sensei to get attention (either from the class or Sakurai-sensei himself… I don't really know which and he wouldn't tell me when I asked him), I knew Imai would be the one to speak up and ask me about it. Prepared for this, and keeping to my vow of speaking only in neko sounds, I had written a short note to hand him.

I'm playing a prank on Sakurai-sensei! You know all about that, don't you?  
I am his kitty cat today… mew-mew!

Imai looked up from the paper at me. "You are fucking weird, girl.", he said, returning the note to me.

"Meow-meow!", I replied, agreeing with my classmate.

Takes one to know one, Imai, I added only in my mind, recalling the time he was reprimanded for showing up to school with rainbow colored hair and dressed in street clothes. Now, Sakurai-sensei didn't care if we bent the dress code slightly, but Kouchousensei, of all people, caught Imai in the hallway that day and dragged him to her office by his ear for a lecture and to call his parents into a meeting.

After hanging my bag on the side of my desk, I sat down and waited like a good kitty among the random chatter of my classmates.

Once the bell rang, Sakurai-sensei walked in, sliding the door shut, as usual. We bowed and said good morning, as usual. He quickly took attendance, as usual. And…

"Shut the fuck up!", he yelled. "This is a fucking classroom, not a fucking daycare, damn it!"

...he cursed, as usual, and it turned me on every time, as if I wasn't already turned on after that mental image of him in bed.

"Fuck me…", he muttered under his breath, as he picked up a marker from the ledge on the dry erase board. "... fuck me, fuck me, oh, fuck me."

Be careful what you ask for, Purinsu Atsushi, I thought, not even trying to hide my devilish smile.

Sakurai-sensei loved to curse, a lot, once the door was shut. I have wondered if this was where Imai picked it up from, he seemed to "idolize" the young teacher, but I didn't know much about Imai's home life. Perhaps his parents were space pirates with no shame… you know, like me.

I had no real concern about Sakurai-sensei's mood or whether or not it may be a bad idea to show up for homeroom wearing cat ears. He has always been like this since the semester began.

"Get your fucking books out,", he said in a normal voice, "or I'll feed you to my cats."

Purinsu Atsushi was a bit predictable as well as sexy. He wanted us to think he had an army of ferocious, wild felines with bloodthirsty fangs at home, but I'd bet his cats were the most docile creatures in Japan, and he was the real tiger, if you know what I mean. Hint-hint.

Several of us had to stifle giggles, but we were so used to this every day. I even heard Imai mutter "I'm not going to be fucking fed to Ryoko-chan."

Apparently Higuchi Yutaka had heard him, and chuckled. "Oh, that explains it!", he exclaimed.

"Wait until Sensei sees her ears!", Yagami whispered loudly to his best friend Higuchi.

"What part of 'shut the fuck up' did you all not understand?", Sakurai-sensei asked, his back turned to us.

We all got out our books, as he began to write on the board. We weren't afraid of him, I need to point out, but Kouchousensei was a real problem. She would patrol the halls frequently, and seemed to have a grudge against Sakurai-sensei, occasionally popping in the room to "observe" his teaching, but everybody knew she was always looking for an excuse to get him removed from this school. Her predecessor had taken a liking to Purinsu Atsushi just before his retirement from Azumanga High, that was all I heard from eavesdropping on two senpai chatting.

"Kimura-san, please read page 54 aloud.", he commanded, breaking temporarily from the "F" word. 

"Yes, Sensei.", Kimura Misato replied, raising nervously from her chair and holding her book to read as she blushed.

It was obvious she was crushing on him too, but she was not a member of the Sakurai-sensei No Hanayome. Kimura was a model student, almost like the famed Mihama Chiyo, but only a year younger than most of us (by most of us, it is important to remember I have been around for centuries), where Mihama-san was about six years her classmates' junior.

It was common knowledge that Kimura Misato's father was the previous Japanese Literature teacher at Azumanga High School, until he had resigned after taking on a position at a university… it was also rumored that his wife insisted on it, for some reason. The same senpai who spoke about how Purinsu Atsushi got his job also said Kimura-sensei was a total lech, trying like hell to require the girls to wear swimsuits to his class, even playing favorites with one gakusei who hated his "advances"... I believe the poor girl's name was Kaori.

I would have kicked that guy's ass if he tried that shit on me… twice if he was ugly, and from what I overheard, Papa Kimura looked like he accidentally got in line where ugly was being given out not once, not twice, but three times!

I tuned out Kimura Misato's reading, focused on Sakurai-sensei's tight ass as he continued to fill the board with quotes.

That man… has got one cute behind. I'd like to turn him over my knee and spank him… or he could spank me, I didn't care, I had an open mind!

I then imagined him teaching class in very short, tight hot pants and lace stockings held in place by garters. Of course, he would touch himself frequently to remind us he is all man, and I would have to fight that urge to pin him down and apply my favorite red lipstick to his mouth… it would be like indirectly kissing, and… what if while pinned, he reaches up to kiss me for real?!?

Damn him for making me want him to have his way with me, drawing on my body with the same crimson lipstick, kissing me all over as I lay there like a mannequin… finding it so hard to stop myself from falling apart from his touch… hands and lips…

"Hey, Ryoko-chan! He's calling on you!", Hoshino Hidehiko hissed at me.

W-what?

I gasped, my erotic thoughts broken by the interruption.

The class began to laugh quietly at me. I came back to earth, remembering that I was still wearing my cute kitty ears. 

Thanks a lot, Hoshino, I thought, giving him a look. You chick-boner killer.

"Douitashimashite, Ryoko-chan.", he replied, as if he could read my thoughts through my facial expression.

"Please read the next page, Hakubi-san.", the sexy sensei said, as he continued to write, oblivious to my detailed fantasies about him.

"Mew?", I replied in a high pitched kitten voice.

More giggles from my classmates, and Sakurai-sensei stopped writing to turn around. He finally saw my new accessory, and I could notice him smirk slightly. He was definitely not pissed over the disruption. I could do no wrong in his eyes… much to Little Miss Perfect Kimura's chagrin, I was the teacher's pet here! Hmmm… maybe she is the real Ayeka-like figure in this game, and not clumsy Kasuga-sensei after all.

"Could I speak to you in the hall for a minute, Neko-chan?", requested Sakurai-sensei, already heading towards the door.

"Meow…", I answered sweetly… in the style of Ryo-Ohki.

There was more laughter as I followed Sakurai-sensei into the hall. I turned to face the class, motioning my hands as if I was swiping with claws, adding a quick "mew-mew!".

"Oh, she's gonna get it. I hope she is used to holding buckets of water!", I could hear Higuchi say to Yagami, among others going "ooooooooh!" like a bunch of immature brats.

I knew Higuchi was wrong though, because I was the teacher's pet and Sakurai-sensei liked me the best. There was no way he was going to have me stand out in the hall with a heavy bucket of water as punishment. I am open to a good spanking, though… right in front of the class.

"Don't scratch him, Ryoko-chan!", Yagami said to me. "He won't give you any catnip if you do!"

Out in the hall, Sakurai-sensei gently pulled the ears out of my hair.

"Very cute.", he said. "But the joke is over now."

"We just mess with you because we like you.", I replied, also referring to Imai, not just Sakurai-sensei No Hanayome.

We also wanna get nailed by you, I thought to myself. Hard, hard, right in front of all your kitties, digging our fingernails into your back as you thrust like there's no tomorrow!

I felt my breathing quicken as he tried to return my cat ears and I refused. "Hang on to them until I report for after-school detention.", I said playfully.

Sakurai-sensei tried again to give me my headband. "I'm not giving you detention."

"I'll still be here after-school!"  
Sakurai-sensei laughed, possibly stunned at my audacity. "Get back in there!", he ordered.

"Yes, master.", I purred, slightly brushing my bare legs up against his black trousers.

As I walked back into the classroom, I could hear him mutter "Teacher's Pest".

Yes, I am nothing like the infamous Mihama Chiyo, it is unknown how I even met the entrance exam score requirements for consideration of acceptance into Azumanga High… could Washu have hacked the school's computer system? Did she know I would enjoy enticing this man… or did she just want me to land him for her "Guinea Pig Experiments"?

Oh, God, I hope not…

Either way, I am having fun, and by the glimpse I sneaked downtown, Sakurai-sensei clearly enjoyed my little stunt that day!

(For those of you who don't get it, Purinsu Atsushi was pitching a tent… thanks to me.)

Yatta! Sugoi! Shouri!!!

最後に  
(The End)

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this particular story came from a photoshopped image found online with Sakurai's head on a teacher's body, and several social media posts/tweets between myself and a friend I had met virtually during the series of older Buck-Tick shows that were live-streamed on YouTube in the second half of 2020. On a side note, it really is difficult to not get "inappropriate" when creating any form of Sakurai inspired art.
> 
> I am also a fan of Azumanga Daioh, so it was the perfect setting for a silly story about the band, with Sakurai as a teacher, and Imai, Hoshino, Higuchi, and Yagami as students.
> 
> I ultimately chose Ryoko as the main character/narrator simply because she is one of my favorite female anime characters. I admire her fearless attitude and sometimes even her lack of inhibitions, wishing I could be like her on rare occasion. Originally, she was intended to just be a generic unnamed OC, however, in the process of development, she evolved from an average infatuated schoolgirl into a shameless, naughty minded minx and I just decided to officially write the character as Ryoko, making it a three-way crossover story.
> 
> As I wrote this, I envisioned Sakurai's appearance to match that of the years between the album releases Six-Nine (1995) and One Life, One Death (2000). The longer locks and androgynous look of B-T's earlier years (particularly between 1989 and 1994) was "too youthful" and "too pretty" at that time for the role of a teacher in a fanfic. I actually prefer him with the shorter hair in real life anyway.
> 
> You may notice I removed the real life brotherly connection between Higuchi and Yagami, instead imagining them as non-related best friends, similar to Tomo and Yomi in the original Azumanga Daioh manga/anime. This was the best way to incorporate both of them into this AU as classmates. It was also easy because of Yagami's stage name. 
> 
> Ryoko's description of the time Imai broke the dress code comes from to his look in real life during promotion for the 2020 album ABRACADABRA.
> 
> Sakurai's line "Fuck me" was a reference to the 1992 Climax Together version of the song "Victims Of Love". On a related note, "fuck me" is probably not a good thing for a sexy male sensei (or any sensei, for that matter) to utter in front of a class where at least half the gakusei, regardless of gender, are hot and horny for him, but it is pure fiction, so fuck it... I added it! It's not like Ryoko is an underaged innocent or anything!
> 
> Ryoko's fantasy scenarios were based on several of B-T's live shows where Sakurai performed in garters and stockings, showing off his legs, grabbing at his crotch (um… okay, that last one is in the majority of B-T's concerts since like, forever) as well as the PV for 「君のヴァニラ」 ("Kimi No Vanilla"; or "Your Vanilla" in English).
> 
> The bedroom imagery in particular was inspired by numerous scans of fan art on Deviant Art and Pinterest, most of which depict the singer appearing to be nude in bed, cuddling with at least one of his cats. Of course, none of those felines resemble "Chiyo-Dad" or "Neko Koneko", but these creatures from the Azumanga Daioh universe do make an appearance in this work. The "Biting Cat" (as he is called in the English translation of the manga) and Mayaa (the orphaned Iriomote kitten adopted by Sakaki-san in the original anime/manga) are "standing in" for Sakurai's real life kitties Maru-chan and Kurumi-chan, respectively, and can be easily envisioned when he threatens to feed those gakusei who "disobey" him to his cats.
> 
> Finally, I am not sure if Kiyohiko Azuma had a name in mind for Kimura-sensei's daughter during story development, but for this work, I called her "Misato". The name came to mind from looking at a keychain I own of the Death Note character Amane Misa, strangely enough.
> 
> The "Believe It Future" part of the title is a line from the Buck-Tick song "MY FUCKIN' VALENTINE", from the album SEXY STREAM LINER (1997).
> 
> I do not own anything or anyone in this fanfic. 
> 
> People are not property, damn it!


End file.
